


Skull Initiation

by HugeDokuroBugs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeDokuroBugs/pseuds/HugeDokuroBugs
Summary: A young man aspiring to become part of the Team Skull has to go through an unexpected initiation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all of you wonderful Guzma anons, especially the one who suggested this idea. Keep up the good talk and work for our boy!

A man dressed in the full Team Skull grunt get up, minus the chain, was standing in front of Guzma. He had to fight back a shiver under the Team Skull boss' sharp, practically penetrating stare which was checking him out from the bottom to the top, as if Guzma was calculating the man's worth. Guzma shifted on his throne, slowly crossing his legs before he slammed an elbow down onto the arm rest - earning a flinch from the cowering man - to rest his head against his hand. 

"So, you're interested in joining us, eh?"

The crooked smile on the Team Skull leader's lips didn't bode anything well for him, but despite that, the grunt candidate gave him a firm nod. "Yes!"

A sharp intake of breath coming from behind him caught his attention, and he peeked over his shoulder to see the small group of grunts spectating his initiation ritual cringing at his answer. Few of them were shaking their heads at both him and the situation in front of them, and one of them with their bandana down was mouthing a 'no'.

He focused his attention on Guzma again, now practically sweating bullets under the watching eye of the giant man. "Tut-tut-tut, wrong answer! Didn't anyone tell ya how things are done over here?"

Truth to be told, the one guy who suggested that he should join most likely did tell him, but he couldn't listen to anything he was told before he was led into the room; he was just too nervous to pay attention to it. "N-No…?" the grunt applicant stammered, mentally yelling at himself for how weak his voice sounded. This was it. He was going to get turned down.

Guzma cranked himself up to his full height, and the resulting crack from his back felt like the first note to his figurative Perish Song. "C'mon, I'm giving you another chance here. Lemme hear it from ya."

"No?" he gave it a careful try.

The leader drummed his fingers against the arm rest, and the grunt candidate could swear that they were dangerously close to clenching into a fist. "Louder."

"NO!"

"That's the spirit," Guzma laughed, clapping his hands together. "Now that's outta the way, pull your pants down."

"Wh-Whuh-What?" he was staring at him with wide eyes, mouth open behind the bandana; he couldn't believe what he was being told.

"Ya heard me. Pants down, boy. We wanna see if you're a grower or a shower. There's nothing wrong with that, right?" Guzma was learning forward, his stern gaze flickering between the applicant's face and the crotch. "No need to be shy, it's nothing we haven't seen yet before."

"I- but I, uh-" he was shaking in his place, and he took another look at the grunts behind him, trying to comprehend their wild gesturing. "Pants down!" one of the girl grunts hollered from the back. "Yeah, pants down, new guy!" another grunt's gesturing at their own groin with various hand motions.

"Pants down! Pants down! Pants down!" the chant's slowly growing in volume, and the grunts were almost shouting it before Guzma brought up his hand, silencing his underlings. The grunt applicant gives the Skull leader one more look before he looks down at himself, hands shakily gripping the waistband of his pants. Here it goes, he was prepared for the worst. He took in a deep breath, and pulled his pants down, letting them hit the floor with a soft _thump_.

Guzma whistled at the sight, as did a few of the grunts. "No underwear, eh? I like your style, boy!" the tall man stood up, circling the man like a Sharpedo sizing up a potential lunch. He was uncut, and of average size; nothing special, really. He could still prove to be entertaining, Guzma supposed. The man's little grunt was feeling rather shy. That needed to be fixed, and right away. He pointed at a grunt in silence - the one that had a talented pair of hands - gesturing at him to attend to the aspirant's nonexistent erection. With an understanding nod, the grunt stepped out of the group, arms coming from behind the applicant to close his hand around his dick. The man yelped at the gesture, trying not to shiver under the touches. His dick was being roused from its nervous slumber with each soft flick of the grunt's wrist, encouraging it to attain its full size. The candidate was keeping his eyes shut tightly, trying not to come right there and then from the veteran grunt's handling. But it was hard; he'd never been touched in this way by another person. An amused hum coming from below him coaxed him to open his eyes again, and he felt mortified at how his insides were tightening at the sight of his (would be) boss squatting and following the show in front of him. Oh, no, _no, no-_!

"That's not bad at all, act- _Oh-_!" the room went dead silent when the aspiring grunt jerked his hips forward, overtaken by a sudden orgasm, his betraying dick splurting thick ropes of white all over Guzma's face.

 _'Oh'_ felt like the understatement of the century. And like a second note to the Perish Song.

Guzma was just staring up at him, surprise etched onto his features as warm cum was slowly dripping down his glasses, his face, and- shit, it was in his hair, too. The grunt's hand quickly disappeared from his dick as everyone was holding their breaths, anxious for the boss' reaction. "That's, uh," Guzma wiped away a bit of the cum with the back of his palm, and he just stared at it, stunned. "That was unexpected," he took off his glasses, inspecting the sticky mess on the lenses. The Skull leader resumed his stare at the terrified applicant, his expression unreadable as his thumb smudged the seed around a lens. Shit, shit, shit. He was sure that he was going to be end up as dead as his dick was right now.

"Whaddaya say boys, should we give the new guy the 'Cocoa Special'?" Guzma was leaning over to look at the grunts, grinning.

"Yeah, give 'im hell, boss!"

The aspiring nervous wreck wasn't sure whether he should bolt out of the door right away or not. Based on the grunts' reaction, something called a _'Cocoa Special'_ didn't sound like good news to him. Not at all. _Nuh uh_. He hissed when he felt a hand close around his dick again, this time a much larger one, Guzma's hand. He bit his lip at the sight; he couldn't even see a bit of his dick from beneath the firm grasp of the bug user. "Rules are simple: I'm gonna blow ya. You're free to touch anything, but you touch my hair, and I'm gonna personally toss you outta town. Got it?"

"No…!" he bit at his lip, nodding furiously. His dick was already growing again, twitching at the idea.

"That's the spirit. Here we go," Guzma released his hold on him to grab something from his pocket as the grunts cheered for their boss, excited for what was to come. The gigantic man tore open a small foil square, and soon he was rolling a condom over the other man's dick, taking his sweet time with it.

"Boss loves the taste of Tapu Cocoa, he rarely sucks a dick without a Tapu Cocoa flavored condom," an older grunt whispered to one of the younger baffled grunts, getting an understanding 'ooh' as a response. The look Guzma was giving to the new guy was a challenging one, demanding him to do his best. He couldn't wait to see his reaction to how he was about to serve the guy. Guzma opened his mouth, slowly, offering the guy a good view before grabbing him again, giving him a hard lick from base to the tip. The newcomer shivered at the hot feeling, hips twitching. The best was yet to come. A soft kiss was pressed to the tip of the covered cock, followed by the boss' lips closing around the tip, giving it a brief suck. Guzma chuckled around the dick when the new guy bucked his hips, eager to feel more of his mouth. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it'd feel without the latex between them. "F-Fuck," he hissed, feeling almost dizzy when Guzma was sliding more of him into his mouth, inch by inch, until he was fully devoured. Fuck. The sensation around his dick was unbearable, but in a wonderful way. It reminded him of the day when he had stuck his dick inside a microwaved berry, but his mouth, _fuck_ , Guzma's mouth felt much more hot, much more velvety than that abused snack of nature. The grunt who was jerking him before was still standing there, but with lowered pants, and he was slowly pumping his own erection while looking at Guzma with half-lidded eyes. A glance to the side revealed that the other grunts were following his example.

"Fuck-!" a sudden, tight contraction right on his tip was enough to grant Guzma with his undivided attention; the Skull leader would've grinned at him if his mouth wasn't filled with wonderfully scented cock, and he swallowed again. Ignoring the twitching hands bunching up the soft material of his hoodie, he pulled back, humming at the pleasant taste of his favorite drink. The bug specialist gave the poor guy a moment before grabbing him by the hips, forcing himself to take all of it up to his throat again. He fell into a rough rhythm, abusing his own throat with a newbie's cock, spreading the taste of the cocoa to the far reaches of his mouth. To any other person this would've been torture, but he loved it. He closed his eyes, relishing each moan and each throb of his 'victim', and the moans of his boys and girls. He was destruction in human form - his surroundings weren't his only targets - he'd also destroyed his own gag reflex a long time ago. The lack of it was useful in so many ways, he mused, swallowing around the hard length. He was sliding off him yet again, dragging his tongue along the length as he did so. The grunt bit his lip, his hold on Guzma's jacket getting shakier as he fought against the urge to just grab him by the hair and fuck his throat, but common sense was screaming at him not to do it. Something warm splattered against his bare arms, and he didn't even have to look at it to guess what it was; some of the grunts had already reached their limit. The pressure and warmth slowly vanished as Guzma pulled off him with wet pop, licking his lips. And soon he was engulfed by that warmth again, but at an agonising pace - Guzma's lips lingered on his tip for a long time, way too long for him, it felt like an eternity before another inch was claimed. He was stalling again with the rest of his length, and by the time he was pressed against Guzma's throat again, plenty of more grunts had already covered more of his arms and clothes in cum. The Skull boss was still in a pristine condition; there wasn't a drop of cum on him save for the drying mess the applicant had made earlier. The grunts weren't aiming at their leader at all. Just at him.

Guzma was bopping his head up and down again, occasionally blessing him with a tight, wonderful swallow around the length, and he could already feel a tinge of the tightening pleasure building up in his guts; it wasn't that near yet, but not too far, either. What was he going to do when he was ready to blow? Tell the bug specialist to pull away? Drag him off by the clothes? _Shit_ , he had no idea. The gigantic man let out a pleased, muffled sound at the cock lodged deep in his mouth, still relishing the taste of the wonderful cocoa treat. He had to speed this up a bit, and get some attention for his own dick, too. A loud snap of fingers and a gesture later they were surrounded by the spectating grunts, numerous hands grabbing and slipping beneath all the articles of clothing, exploring every inch of skin they could find; theirs, and each other's. Well-lubed fingers were poking at the aspirant's hole, a tip slowly sliding in, followed by the rest of the finger. He fought himself to stay relaxed as _more_ hands grabbed his waist, as _more_ fingers were spreading him open, as _more_ of Guzma's talented handling was bringing him closer to his climax. But he couldn't afford to come right away. A majority of his focus was still transfixed by Guzma, and that wonderful mouth and those fierce eyes of his. Some grunts were squatting and kneeling on their boss' level too, with one of the female grunts pressing her bare breasts against Guzma's clothed back, her petite hand jerking off his cock, an above average one too, the grunt applicant guessed. Her hand's movements were aided by the generous amount of precum Guzma was already leaking, slickening up her motions. Eventually he lost a coherent grasp on his surroundings, on all logic, there were only the collective moans of the grunts around him, the cock thrusting away into him - only to be replaced by another one whenever he was filled with another batch of cum - and Guzma's contracting throat, tightening around him in a delightful manner, _fuck_.

The twitching and tensing of the muscles under the giant hands didn't go unnoticed by Guzma, either. He was already reaching his own limit thanks to his female grunt's expert hands, and he was determined to make the newcomer come first. He bit down on the unfilled tip of the condom, dragging it off the leaking length and spitting it away. The precum coated cock slid right up to his throat with ease, earning him the loudest moan he'd heard yet from the candidate. The man's hands were twitching now, fuck, that mouth on his bare dick was way too much, it felt better than anything he'd stuck his dick into in his life (embarrassing enough, his sex life had only been limited to _warmed up berries_ ). All rational thought had been tossed out of the window a long time ago, and he grabbed Guzma by the back of his head, holding him in place as he came with a loud howl. Spurt after spurt of hot cum was spilled inside Guzma's mouth, and he swallowed it all up as if it was the leftovers of the whipped cream topping a Tapu Cocoa. A particularly hard squeeze on his length was enough to trigger his own orgasm, and he came over the applicant's shoes with a pleased sigh as he pulled away, licking his lips, mind hazy from the pleasure.

The room was filled with panting as people were catching their breath after the rest of them had hit their limits. Paint stains on the floor - that was what Guzma was alright with - but cum stains on the floor, those were strictly forbidden. So the grunts had done their best to spill the cum anywhere they could instead of letting it hit on the floor - right inside someone's ass, or pussy, or mouth, or right on the clothes or into a fist, but Guzma was left without a stain out of respect. Grunts started to get dressed one by one after coming down from their climaxes, murmuring their gratitude to their boss. The newcomer had his eyes closed, still feeling the traces of the mind-blowing pleasure when he felt something being slipped around his neck. His eyes were practically sparkling at the sight of the silver-painted emblem necklace hanging off his neck, unable to say anything.

"Welcome to the team, boy," Guzma grinned, pulling his saggy pants back up again; he hadn't been wearing any underwear in the first place. "You've earned it."

His fellow grunts - yes, _fellow_ \- were giving him congratulatory pats on the back, complimenting him on the job well done, and the good ass, too.

"Alright, whaddaya say we get cleaned up at the pool, yeah? Your boy's hair was spared this time, and that's quite an achievement if ya ask me!"

"B-Boss, you've actually, uh, you've actually got dried up cum in it back from when the new guy came over your face," a grunt was gesturing towards his hair, unsure whether he should point out the messy patch of hair.

Silence.

Guzma's hands landed on the newcomer's shoulders, gripping them tight as he hunched over to stare right into the nervous guy's eyes.

"Guess who has to wash your boy's hair?"


End file.
